


strawberries and cream

by parkerprotectionprogram



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Bad Writing, F/M, Fluffy, Other, i had anxiety about school so i wrote this instead :), the summary sounds suggestive as hell but i promise it's just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-09-07 05:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkerprotectionprogram/pseuds/parkerprotectionprogram
Summary: so he doesn’t regret buying that lollipop after all





	strawberries and cream

**Author's Note:**

> more of a way to channel my anxiety about school tomorrow

Your mouth was sticky and you giggled as you pressed sugary kisses onto Peter’s cheeks, the boy protesting as he tried to dodge your attacks. You were sure he regretted buying you that large swirl lollipop, which was responsible for your current sugar high. The strawberries and cream flavour lingered in your mouth as he tugged you along the street, hand in yours. New York was beautiful at night. Slightly eerie, as you quickened your pace between alleys, but beautiful.

The two of you had taken a mini trip to Brooklyn and your day out had been the best kind of uneventful. The weather had picked up and so you’d decided to spend a day out together. You’d crossed over into Manhattan and back, taking photos and laughing at things only the two of you could find funny. You’d taken a few photos of Peter, ones which you’d resolved to get printed for your scrapbook, but he’d made you pose in front of the camera. It’d been unsettling at first, especially when he’d set you on one of the ledges on the Brooklyn Bridge which was swarming with people, but with all your attention focused on Peter and the damned teasing you couldn’t care less. Not to mention the sweet smiles he’d shoot you, squeezing your hands whenever you’d nervously shift on the ledge.

You were sure you were the luckiest person in the world. To have Peter Parker look at you as though you had hung the stars and moon for something as simple as brushing a hand against his jaw. It was a feeling you couldn’t describe. It wasn’t that you wanted to be worshipped, no. It simply took you aback, the vehemence in his regard for you, the unconditional love and respect he had for you and the camaraderie you’d built before any of this.

And how you adored him, too. His caring nature and eagerness to do something. His impatience, while incredibly exasperating, only endeared him to you further. The faces he’d pull when he was truly comfortable around people and the snarky, sarcastic side to him that would come out amongst friends. It’d given you the shock of your life when you were first getting to know him and he’d absentmindedly replied to something you’d said in a derisively joking tone. He’d frozen when he realized what’d happened but you’d been beside yourself in laughter.

And now here you were, two months into your relationship with him. You looked at him, streetlights casting a soft glow on his features. He turned and his brows furrowed inquisitively at your gaze. You smiled, shy all of a sudden, and made to look away only for him to stop, reach for your face and press his mouth to yours.

This wasn’t the first time you’d kissed him. You’d shared plenty of kisses over the months since you’d gotten together. And yet, you felt your skin tingling and blood rushing to your cheeks, warmth settling over you like a protective cocoon. You burned quietly with a fierce joy, almost dizzy in excitement. You savoured the feeling of contentment, feeling fully and wholly alive. You smiled when he pulled away, closing your eyes. Hearing him laugh quietly, you opened your lids to see his flushed cheeks and bright eyes.

“What?” you asked curiously, lacing your fingers in his. He shakes his head, the corners of the lips that only seconds ago had been on yours tugging up.

“You taste like strawberries and cream.”

Your laughter echoes down the street and you tug him closer, pressing a kiss to his cheek. So he doesn’t regret buying that lollipop after all.

 


End file.
